


The roads that lead home

by Kittywrites_reads



Series: Empty roads and Soft whispers [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (just one line though), Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Baby Floris | Fundy, Blood mentioned, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Family Reunions, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, One Shot, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, wounds mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittywrites_reads/pseuds/Kittywrites_reads
Summary: Streets once full now lay empty and ruined. This was the look of a world fallen.Wilbur wanted to go home, to his family and he wanted his son to be apart of it too.-Zombie AU-
Relationships: (implied Sally/Wilbur), None
Series: Empty roads and Soft whispers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061366
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122





	The roads that lead home

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my Zombie AU! I’m planning on this being a series of works involving most of the Dream SMP cast in a zombie apocalypse, some people might not be included but I will try my best!
> 
> (These don’t need to be read in any particular order to be understood)

The day was long, longer then Wilbur would like to admit. He hiked his bag higher up on his shoulder, readjusting his grip on the toddler in his arms. The child was light, lighter than Wilbur would have liked but food was scarce so he had to make do with what he could scavenge from small homes outside the major cities.

As much as me wanted to go into the depths of the broken highways and skyscrapers he couldn’t risk Fundys (or even his own) safety. He sighed staring out at the long stretch of highway, cars piled up on the sides angled and crushed. He had given up checking cars, most only had money and bits of trash, nothing he ever needed. Sometimes he also found car seats, soaked in blood, those cars shook him to the core, and he was always quick to shield Fundy and leave the car behind.

The road was quite, the only sounds were Wilburs soft footfalls and the sound of Fundy babbling and fiddling with the random keychains hanging from the backpack straps. He desperately missed his family, he wanted Fundy to meet them, but he knew better than to hope to reunite with them, hope always led to bitter disappointment. He wondered how Fundy would have grown up if he hadn’t had met him when he did, or even if this damned apocalypse hadn’t occurred. Wilbur was fairly sure Sally, the charming and extremely beautiful woman would have made a fantastic mother and wife to whoever would have her. Fundy took after her in many ways, Wilbur had noticed right after Fundys birth. He had her golden orange locks, with the streaks of white, and he had her captivating emerald eyes. He was the most handsome baby Wilbur had ever seen, and he was 100% sure Sally would agree with him.

He shook himself out of his thoughts, he couldn’t dwell it wasn’t good for his health. He slowed down a bit taking into account the nearing exit. The sign above him read “Alexis County -Exit 2BA 13 miles” He nodded moving to head to the ramp. He vaguely remembered Phil taking about going to an Alexis something, he prayed it was the county and not the city he just avoided. Wilbur strode down the cracked concrete and pavement, avoiding the blockage of cars. It was a tight squeeze but he managed. 

“Dada?” Fundy spoke softly, voice sweet and full of smiles. Wilbur looked down at his boy to see him pointing down the road at a set of homes. “There Dada there!” He nodded holding Fundy tighter. “Okay kiddo, there we go.” He glanced at the road signs, they’d be heading away from Alexis County, but he didn’t want to upset his boy. He was quick to travel to the nice red home Fundy had pointed at. He stood outside of it, looking for signs of life. When no movements gave he was careful in pulling out a pistol he snagged from a police car a few weeks back.

He clicked the safety off, moving to push the door open. The hinges squealed loudly, echoing out of the house and onto the street. He stepped into the house, careful to watch his surroundings, normally he’d be making a quick sweep but having a child with you makes those a lot more complicated. He froze upon hearing soft hushed whispers. It would seem whoever is in here hadn’t heard him enter, that or they were waiting for him to get closer. Wilbur took a small breath, moving slowly and carefully to avoid any objects littered around. 

He shuffled closer to the voices, which flooded in from the kitchen. He leaned against the wall gun laying at his side. He could hear them better now, “Someone’s in here right?! Oh god we are going to die!!” He heard shushing and an adults voice filter in, “Tommy shush! We are not going to die okay, just be quiet. He’ll leave when he sees there isn’t anything here.” Wilbur furrowed his brow at that, Tommy, could it be? No it couldn’t though he didn’t really recognize the harsh voices that were speaking. Wilbur waited a moment longer, before stepping into view gun raised in warning.

The room stood still, no one moved or even breathed before the loud scream of excitement came from behind the island. “Wilbur! Oh thank god you’re okay!!” A blond teen popped up from the floor wearing a red sweater, and covered head to toe in dirt. His younger brother looked awful, but then again he did too. Wilbur’s eyes widen before he grinned. He hurriedly stowed his gun (yes he put the safety on) and opened his free arm. Tommy was quick to meet him clutching him tightly. Glancing over Tommy’s shoulder he saw his dad rise from the floor, nursing a wound. Phil looked shocked as well before he his face shifted to a tired relief. 

“Wilbur, I’m so glad you’re okay.” Wilbur let Tommy go before making a grabby hand at his father. Phil laughed lightly, stepping up to tuck his good arm around his middle child. He heard Fundy lean into the touch as well, pointing to Phil’s wound. “Dada. BooBoo.” Phil glanced over at Fundy, then to his wound before chuckling. He nodded showing the toddler his bandage. “Yeah buddy, Grandpa has a booboo. Sorry I should’ve started with mentioning Fundy.” Phil only smiled and squeezed his arm affectionately. 

“Don’t worry, we have time to spare while we wait for Techno to come back.” Wilbur felt his shoulders slump at that, he was beyond relieved his twin was alright. Phil motioned to the island, sitting back down on an abandoned stool. Wilbur dragged a stool over, moving Fundy into his lap, before struggling to get his pack off. When he got the object off he deposited it onto the granite counter. Fundy tapped the counter giggling loudly at the sound it made. Wilbur held him closer smiling at him. Tommy plopped down on a stool as well, practically vibrating in his seat. Phil beat him to the punch though, and spoke. “So you had a kid? Who’s the mom, is she pretty?” 

Wilbur sputtered at Phils bluntness, before flushing at Tommy’s laughter. “D-Dad! It’s not like that! Tommy stop laughing you gremlin child!” Fundy even began to laugh cute giggles and snorts shaking his body. Wilbur bent his head down to his son giving him a look of mock betrayal. The room died into quiet chatter about where Fundy came from, about Sally and her group, and even the close calls Wilbur had had before finding Sally (and Fundy). 

It was nice being back with his family, and even sweeter to have Fundy be apart of it. Now the only person missing was, “Dad? Tommy? I’m back.” Techno. They all turned to the doorway watching as the man walked in. He had a cloak on, with slightly dirty formal wear on, his hair was a faded pink, with his brown roots showing. He looked at Wilbur, then to Fundy then back up to Wilbur. He said nothing, only dropping his bags and opening his arms. Wilbur teared up, handing Fundy off to Phil before practically sprinting into his twins arms. They clutched each other, basking in their presences. Wilbur laughed wetly, tears falling down his cheeks.

Wilbur was beyond happy, for the first time in a long while he felt complete. He felt normal again.


End file.
